superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Credits and more
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Co-Producers Al Jean Mike Reiss Larina Jean Anderson Paul Germain Produced by Richard Saki Written by Mimi Pond Jon Vitti Jay Kogen Wallace Wolodarsky Al Jean Mike Reiss John Swartzwelder Sam Simon Matt Groening George Meyer Directed by David Silverman Wesley Archer Gregg Vanzo Kent Butterworth Rich Moore Milton Gray Brad Rader Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith And Harry Shearer Special Guest Voices Marcia Wallace Sam McMurray Kesley Grammer Penny Marshall Also Starring Hank Azaria Jo Ann Harris Pamela Hayden Russi Taylor Christopher Collins Sam McMurray Susan Blu Miriam Flynn Ron Taylor A. Brooks Maggie Roswell Tress MacNeille Christian Coffinet June Foray Paul Willson Executive Consultant Brad Bird Creative Consultant George Meyer Executive Story Editor Jon Vitti Story Editors Jon Vitti John Swartzwelder Animation Produced by Klasky-Csupo, Inc. Supervising Animation Director Gabor Csupo Animation Executive Producer Gabor Csupo Animation Producers Sherry Argaman Margot Pipkin Associate Producers Craig Knizek J. Michael Mendel Visual Consultant Stephen Lineweaver Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by Richard Gibbs All Songs by Sam Simon Cole Porter Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Brian K. Roberts Ric Eisman Don Barrozo Script Supervisors Louise Jaffe Doris Grau Production Coordinator Sarah Werner Production Mixers Brad Brock Gary Rodgers Bill Theiderman Re-Recording Mixer Gary Montgomery Music Editor Chris Ledesma Film Editors Brian K. Roberts Ric Eisman Dialogue Editors Brian K. Roberts Douglas Hines A.C.E. Alan Hartz Darryl Bates John Neal Suhail Kafity Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers On-Line Editor Mark McJimsey Post Production Audio Facility TODD-AO/Glen Glenn Studios Post Production Facility Laser Edit, Inc. Assistants to the Executive Producers Patty MacDonald Julie Stedom Smith Daris Paris J.D. Maria Assistants to the Producers Lana Repp Lewis Leslie Richter Stuart Baker Steve Gottfried Michael McCusker Lisa Stewart Ian Dietchman Peter Kwong TJ Muncan Todd Stein Assistant to the Associate Producer Lisa Stewart Michael McCusker Post Production Coordinator Joseph A. Boucher Overseas Animation Directors Rick Bowman Don Spencer Mike Gerard S.J. Kim[[ Animation Production Managers [[Sherry Aragman Barbara Donatelli Korean Production Company Akom Production Company Storyboard Rich Moore David Silverman Wesley Archer Mike Kazaleh Gregg Vanzo Barry Caldwell Steven D. Moore Mike O'Connor Jeffrey A. Lynch Brad Bird Ralph Eggleston Character Design Matt Greoning Dale Hendrickson Phil Ortiz Sam Simon Dan Haskett Steve Fellner Brad Bird Background Design Alvaro Arce Phil Ortiz Layout Artists Browen Barry Jang Woo Lee Tibor Belay Micheal O'Connor Cullen Blaine Eduardo Olivares Zeon Davush Greg Reyna Steve Fellner Swinton Scott Milton Grey Eric Stefani Karenia Kaminsky Michael Swanigan Gregg Vanzo Sue Kroyer Ray Johnson Rich Moore Tom Coppola J.C. Wegman Istvan Majoros Warren Marshall Bob Arkwright Eric Keyes Kathi Castillo Michael O'Connor Glenn V. Hill Robert Taylor Don Waller Linda Blue Greg Reyna Sherry Wheeler Linda Rowley Jim McLean David Teague Vincenzo Trippetti Barrington T. Bunce Brad Rader Mike Kazaleh Animators Tibor Belay Mike Gerard Ken Bruce Dan Haskett Craig Clark Jang Woo Lee Ed DeMattia Eduardo Olivares Steve Fellner Masha Oshiro Swinton Scott Carlos Baeza Bret Haaland Moon Choi J.C. Wegman Constantin Mustatea Zeon Davush Sheet Direction Rick Bowman Milton Gray Rich Moore Steve Fellner Swinton Scott Alan Smart Wesley Archer Tibor Belay Layout Supervisor Gregg Vanzo Retakes Craig Clark Michael Gerard Zeon Davush Rick Bowman Lip Sync Cullen Blaine Rick Bowman Greg Reyna Main Title Design David Silverman Rick Bugental Kevin Petrilak Main Title Animation Kevin Petrilak Color Design & Background Painting Gyorgyi Peluce Carol Wyatt Assistant Film Editor Don Barrozo Animation Checkers Maxine Markota Dolores Hanson Nikki Vanzo Laurie Hanson Animation Camera Jim Keefer Wesley Smith Karen Johnson Karen Shaffer Wm. J. Hedge Retake Directors Cullen Blaine Zeon Davush Cleanup Artists Nancy Kruse Don Judge Joe Russo Ken Kinoshita Pat Clark Carol Wyatt Ruth Elliott Judith M. Niver Michael Anderson Robin M. Marchese Anthony Bell Michael Camarillo Joe Russo Deborah A. Silver Kimberly Taylor Sherry Wheeler Tom Coppola Production Assistants Donavan Brown Todd Jacobsen Elenore Mills Negative Cutter D & A Negative Cutting Telecine Action Video Richard Cassel, Unitel The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE NO. 7G08- COPYRIGHT ©1989, 1990 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. I.A.T.S.E. N.A.B. Executive in Charge of Production for Gracie Films Micheal Stanislavsky Creative Supervisor Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Category:History